


A Summer's Night

by BedazzledDiana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: Levi and Armin spend a summer night together.





	A Summer's Night

Levi sighed. He looked at the figure sleeping next to him. Looking at his boyfriend saddened him knowing that this was his and Armin's last night together before Armin left for college. He reached over and brushed some hair out of Armin's face, waking him up. Armin's eyes opened slightly. He looked at Levi has a yawn left his mouth.

"Sleep well?" Levi asked, smiling. Armin nodded.

"What time is it?" The petite blonde asked, sitting up. Levi sat up too. He picked up his phone to check the time.

Levi stretched his arms and answered "1:05am." Armin smiled at Levi. "What?" Levi asked. Armin grabbed Levi's arm and pulled him out of their bedroom. "Armin, what are you doing." Armin let go of his boyfriend and stripped off his clothes and put on a swimsuit. Levi cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"We're going to the beach!" Armin exclaimed and threw Levi his swimsuit. "I mean, this is it, right? We have a few days left, let's enjoy them to the fullest!"  _Armin is so adorable. This is why I fucking love him._ Levi mused has he changed. Although they didn't live on the beach, they lived close enough to walk. Levi and Armin both packed a bag for and they left. The entire walk was just the two chasing each other and playing around.

When they made it to the beach, Levi put the bags down and raced after Armin into the ocean. They splashed and played like today was there last day on earth, and it felt like it was. When Armin wasn't expecting it, Levi picked the blonde up by his waist. Armin laughed and struggled against his boyfriend's grip. Levi threw arm into the water. Armin swam to the surface and gasped. He looked at Armin and splashed. Levi picked Armin up again by the waist.

Armin instinctively wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was short, but full of passion and love. They rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Levi." Armin smiled, pecking his cheek.

"I love you too, bunny." Levi smiled. He pinched Armin's nose. Armin scrunched his face and giggled. "I wish you didn't have to leave for college in three days." He admitted. Levi put Armin back into the salty water. They kept their foreheads together.

"I know, but, hey, I'll be back for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Even your birthday." Armin giggled, pulling Levi out of the ocean. He playfully hit Armin

"My birthday  _is_  Christmas, smart ass." Armin just giggled more.

"Besides, Eren is finally a legal adult. Which means he'll go to jail if he's not careful. So, when he goes to court, he's gonna need a good lawyer." The blonde stated, plopping down in the sand. Levi laid down next to him and laughed.

"Isn't it considered a conflict of interest if you defend him?" He asked. Armin shrugged and laughed.

They both laid in the sand and looked at the stars above them. It was times like these that Levi enjoyed more than anything. After years of never feeling anything, Armin made him feel something. He made Levi feel love, joy, happiness, sadness, anger, and many other emotions he never thought he'd feel again.

Levi looked at Armin has he grabbed the boy's  small, soft hand in his slightly larger, calloused hand. Armin looked at Levi and smiled.

"Like, I said we have a few days. Let's enjoy what we have together!" The blonde exclaimed. Levi nodded and kissed Armin's forehead.

Levi laid lightly on top of Armin. "Together." He sighed, happily. "Oh, Armin, there was something I wanted to ask." Levi spoke, scurrying over to the bag he brought.

Armin perked up and followed. All the blonde could see was Levi pull something out of the bag then put it in his pocket. Levi turned around to look at Armin. He grabbed both of his boyfriend's hands and smiled.

"Armin, after my mother's death I thought I'd never feel anything again. Then, you come barging into my life and at first I thought I'd never be your friend, let alone be your boyfriend. However, I asked you out." Levi chuckled and continued. "And here we are almost five years and I couldn't be happier if I wanted. Basically, what I'm saying is: Armin Alert, will you make me the happiest and luckiest person in the world and marry me?" He asked going on one knee and pulling out a box with a beautiful ocean blue ring in it.

Armin gasped has tears formed I his eyes. Instantly Levi felt bad. He closed the box and reached out toward Armin.

"Th-that was supposed to be a good thing. Wh-why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because..." Armin turned towards his bag and pulled out a small box. Levi smiled and laughed. "I was gonna propose to you tonight." Armin added, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring. "To answer your question: yes, I'll marry you. I'd marry you every time you'd ask me." Armin answered, wiping his tears away. Levi smiled and put the ring on Armin's finger. "But will you marry me?" He asked. Levi laughed again and nodded. Armin took out his diamond and placed it on Levi's finger.

"I love you so much." Levi said, pulling Armin into kiss. Armin smiled into the kiss.

"Not more than I love you." Armin replied, against Levi's lips. Levi chuckled and pulled away. "I can't believe we were gonna propose at the same time..."

Levi nodded and laced their fingers together. He kissed Armin's hand before speaking. "That just goes to shoe that you and I were meant to be." Armin smiled and pulled Levi into a tight embrace. "I'm really, really happy that Mikasa's my cousin and that you're her friend."

"Yeah, hey," Armin pulled away from Levi, a huge smile on his face, "your relationship with her did something good for once!" He joked. Levi sighed and shook his head before kissing Armin.

"Whatever. I love you."

"Love you too, baby."


End file.
